


Faith

by willowwand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-11
Updated: 2006-11-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwand/pseuds/willowwand
Summary: As they wait for the effects of the final battle to unravel, Hermione and Ron find comfort in each other.





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Originally written for the prompt Steam...but it was a bit too long.  


* * *

The teakettle whistled loudly, jarring Hermione from her thoughts. Immediately, Ron rushed over to the stove. She noticed his hands shaking as he sloppily filled two cups with tea.

 

“Dammit!” he yelled as the amber liquid slopped over the side of one cup.

 

Hermione leapt to her feet and took the kettle from his hands, placing it back on the stove. Avoiding her eyes, he picked up one of the cups from the countertop and walked over to the kitchen table. She cleaned up the spilt tea with her wand and picked up her cup.

 

She sat beside him, watching the curls of steam rise from the cup in front of her.

 

“He’s going to be all right,” she said finally.

 

He looked at her, his blue eyes frighteningly dull. “You don’t know that.”

 

“Not for certain, no,” she said sadly. “But I believe it. I…I have to.”

 

“The Healers don’t know if he’ll wake,” Ron said, shaking his head. “If he doesn’t…”

 

“He will.” Hermione said forcefully.

 

“But if he doesn’t,” he said in a choked voice. “What will we do?”

 

It was too much. The suffocating weight of the day’s events came crashing down on her. Hermione burst into tears, throwing her arms around Ron’s neck and burrowing her face into his shoulder.

 

“Shh, I’m sorry. Don’t cry,” Ron whispered into her hair. 

 

She felt his long fingers trail along her back, soothing her. It was amazing to her just how many emotions his touch could invoke in her.  She knew he was the only one who could make her feel this way.

 

 “I think you’re right,” he said at last. “He _has_ to make it. He always does.”

 

And, for a long time the young couple sat in the tiny kitchen of the Burrow holding each other tightly and silently praying for their best friend. 


End file.
